


Motionless-15/21

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [20]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Gen, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Massive feels, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, plot twist????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky makes his choice and knows that it was the right one, in the end, Y/N would be let go and be free. Until he finds out how very wrong he was.





	Motionless-15/21

**Author's Note:**

> Look who decided how many parts are left!! Yeah, if you hate Albern before, you’re gonna hate him now. This also has switching POV’s
> 
> *throws fic at you all, then runs and hides* Next part will be worth it I promise!!!!

                                          

**Bucky’s POV**

 

The last twenty-three hours have passed like a blur. I haven’t slept, too busy trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do. So I hit the bag. I beat the crap out of it. Wishing it was Albern instead. Every one good thing I had, just had to be ripped away from me. After all this time, Hydra still had their hold on me. No matter what I did or where I went, Hydra was always lurking over my shoulder, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. That’s how the others found me. I was on my fifth bag when Steve told me to stop.

“Bucky, it’s time.” I nod, having already countdown the last sixty minutes.

“Mr. Barnes,” FRIDAY spoke, “he’s on video, I am unable to trace where the call is being made.” Figures he’d do that, not that I’m surprised. I unwrap my hand, Bruce was going to be pissed since I used my injured hand, but it didn’t matter, with the serum and all.

“Put him on FRIDAY, might as well get this over with.” Steve stood beside me, offering me a supporting smile, but I could see right through it. He was just as scared and angry as I was. The screen on the wall flicked on, showing us the same room we saw before. Albern already sitting there, drinking tea out of fucking China. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. I wouldn’t make this situation any lighter.

“Please tell me you mistook rat poison as sugar,” Tony exclaimed off to the side, Steve glared at him. Albern set down his cup and smiled.

“On the contrary, Mr. Stark, the only rat I can see is you. So if you have any care for Y/N’s safety and wellbeing, I would advise you to keep your mouth shut.” Tony’s mouth formed a thin line, even took a few steps back. That’s how much of a dick Albern was. Yeah, I knew Tony was an annoying piece of shit, but I never ridiculed him that way. After all, he’s done for me, I’d never do that to him.

“Now, if there are no more rude interruptions, let’s get straight to the point. What have you decided, Sergeant Barnes?” He focuses in on me, forgetting everyone else in the room. They all looked to me, all eager to know what I've decided. Considering I haven’t talked to anyone about this. Not even Steve.

I looked over to my best friend. “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, punk.”

“Buck, no.” I face Albern expressionless, still holding onto whatever I had left. Refusing for him to still take everything. Even though he was going to anyways.

“You can have Winter back and...and I’ll help you get a kid.” The smile and the way his eyes gleamed made me want to throw up. From the team’s outbursts, they clearly weren’t too pleased with my choice. I knew they wouldn’t, but this meant Y/N would go free, hurt, but free. In the end it was a much better choice than knowing that she’d be Alberns baby carrier until she died. No, that I couldn’t live with.

“Bucky, you can't be serious!” Steve pulled my back towards where the rest of them stood.

“It’s not like I was given a better choice, Steve!” I said, yanking my arm back, “You know this is the better choice! Yes, it means I have to go through all that bullshit I went through before. But I can’t live with the fact that she’d have to stay with him for the rest of her fucking life. I’d rather let her have a chance to live than die there!” I willed myself to take deep breaths. I needed to keep my shit together. I couldn’t break now, not ever.

“Bucky, she’d have to have a child,” Nat spoke to me. I whirled around and faced her. “I know! I FUCKING know that, Nat!” I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. “I’d rather it be one kid, then her giving birth to ten for that sick bastard.”

Nat gently grabbed my face and kissed my forehead in an attempt to calm me. Knowing I very much needed it. “I know James, I know.” I breathed in, offering her a weak smile, kissing her forehead in return before I looked over to Steve, who was trying his best not to blow up right there.

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, alright Stevie? Or I’ll come back and hunt your ass.” His head dropped as he smiled, then looked back at me.

“I’ll make sure to hit you extra hard then.” I smiled, then turned back to Albern, making my emotions as hard as a rock once again.

“Just promise me, Y/N gets to go. No questions asked.”

“I assure you, Sergeant Barnes, once Y/N provides me a child, I will release her. Now, go to this location in no less than two hours, I know you’ll get there in plenty of time. A contact that has no ties to me has been asked anonymously, to meet you. You Americans will do anything for money these days.” He was standing and stared sternly through the screen. “Though I must warn you, if your team decides to have you followed, either by them or agents, I will have no choice but to take action. By ending their life.” He squares his shoulders and stepped back, as a muffled sound came into the room. A young man, no older than twenty-five was dragged in. He was wearing a SHIELDS uniform….oh god. The man’s eyes widened as he saw us.

“Mr. Stark! Captain Rogers! I’m sorry, they came out of nowhere-” a burly mad punched the younger man.

“Tsk tsk Bane, you know I like to hear them beg.” He faced us again.

“Now please,” he whipped out a pistol from its holster and shot the younger man right between the eyes, “if you break the rules, I’ll be sending you the remainder of Miss Y/N’s fingers.” Bane dragged the body from the room as Albern re-holstered the pistol. “Two hours, Sergeant Barnes. I suggest you make haste.” The screen cut out and we were left standing there, knowing full well he meant business and would make sure I went alone.

“Steve?” We looked over at a pale-faced Clint. “I know - I knew that agent. His name was Trevor. Steve, I just had lunch with him a few days ago. He was taken right under our noses.” Nat nodded in agreement.

“I hate to say this, but Bucky needs to go alone, Rogers. If Albern’s able to prevent FRIDAY from finding him and take a SHIELD agent, then he won’t hesitate to harm Y/N if we disregard his warning.”

“Who does this fucker think he is?! Sick bastard.”

“The sick bastard that currently has Y/N,” I answer Tony, grabbing my bag and making my way to leave the gym.

“Bucky?”

“Steve, I have no more than two hours to get ready and meet whatever contact he paid to meet me. I’m sorry Stevie, but we can’t take the time to talk about this.” I headed towards my room and was out of the building in less than ten minutes.

**At said location…….**

Albern was fucking smart, having the contact meet me in the open, out in the public. Where there were plenty of witnesses. I was sitting on a park bench, where I was told to be. It’s been an hour and a half and still nothing. The sun was out, so families and their kids were all running around and enjoying the warm weather.

“Dad!” My attention turned to….holy shit...a young boy who couldn't be any older than five, was running towards me. But that’s not what got me. He had the same brown hair as I did and he had Y/N’s eyes. What the fuck is going on?

“Dad,” the boy grabbed my hands, pulling me to stand, “can we get ice cream? Mom said it was okay if it was okay with you.”

“Y-Yeah, sure, if mom said it was fine with her.”

“Yay!” We made our way towards the ice cream truck. We waited in line, as a mother and her own child stood beside us.

“Your son is so cute. He looks just like you too. I bet you and your wife adore him.”

“Yeah, yeah we do. I think he looks more like his mother though.” What the fuck?! I’m having a conversation about a kid who’s not even mine! We were next, so we ordered and made our way over to the lake, closest to the parking lot. Sitting on a bench to enjoy the frozen treats. The humidity began to spike as we got up and walked towards the parking lot. A family ban pulled up just as my vision began to way.

“Mom’s here, dad, we’re going to make pizza!” I was helped into the van as a man handed the boy a manila envelope and a new toy truck.

“Thanks, kid, now go back to your mother, okay? She’s right over there, and make sure she gets the package.” I barely managed to see the kid not and rush back to wherever his mother was. Then the van was moving.

“We got him, no one noticed anything….no, he was alone…..yes, sir.” The man called up to the front of the van. “Call back the team after five.” Then he looked down at me, slapping my face lightly, but his face was all one big blur.

“Yeah, he’ll be out cold very soon. Cuff him, and then blindfold him. We have a plane to catch.” Drugged, I was drugged by fucking ice-cream. Why couldn’t it be a fucking doughnut? A blindfold was wrapped around my eyes, ‘course it didn’t matter, because I was already gone.

\------------------

“Wake up!” Metal on metal echoed through the small room. I groaned and rolled over, so I was sitting up on the bare mattress. Four armed guards stood outside the cell door, behind an old man in a lab coat. Albern and the man from the video, Bane, walked in soon after.

“Ah, you’re awake. How was the trip, Sergeant Barnes? Good, I hope.” I leaned against the wall, not bothering to stand up and formally greet the prick.

“Using a kid to do your dirty work, Albern? Really? Didn’t think Hydra went this low. Let alone desperate.”

“I thought it would be fitting, to have a boy who strikes a very close resemblance to you and Y/N. Knowing that that could be what your children could look like. Not that it really matters anyways. If you could please behave and do what the good doctor tells you, then Y/N will not be harmed. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go attend to my other guest.”

The guards unlocked and opened the door, while Band and Albern left as the doctor walked in, holding a plastic cup. “Fill this up to the blue line please.” He handed me the cup.

“You serious?  You want me to jack off?”

“Fill the cup up with your jizz, soldier. The faster you do, the better off you’ll be.” He gave me a crooked smile as he looked me up and down, “Or we can find someone to do it for you.” Sick, perverted bastards. When they weren’t showing any signs of leaving, I knew they had to make sure I did this. Might as well get this over with.

So I turned around - a man needed some privacy - took out my limp cock and got started. Thankfully I had plenty of memories of rolling around the sheets with Y/N that it didn’t take long to fill the cup up to the thin blue line. Tucking myself back into my pants, making sure I was presentable, I handed the doctor the cup.

“There, happy?”

“Much.” With that, the doctor left as the guards walked in and cuffed me, so I wouldn’t try anything, then locked me back in. I just hoped Y/N was okay and that I could see her soon.

\---------------------

**Y/N’s POV**

You were wheeled into the crisp, clean white room and lifted onto the bed. You’ve still been processing the fact that you were pregnant. Pregnant with a child, Bucky’s child. Oh god….he doesn’t know, and now he never will.

So you did what you were told. You ate the food they gave you, let them wash you, poke and prod you. You had no other choice but to obey, the only injuries they ever gave you, were knife and burn marks to your arms and legs. Or a hard slap to the face. But those were few, they knew the life you were carrying could not, under any circumstances be harmed, or they would suffer the consequences. Not wanting to put your child through anything, you only spoke when spoken to and shut everything else out. The only thing that mattered the most, was making sure you both stayed alive. Even though that meant Albern was always in the fucking picture.

A doctor walked in, followed by of course, the beady-eyed man himself and his henchman. “Ah Y/N, nice to see you so radiant this morning. How are you both doing?” The doctor lifted up your shirt to your chest, as the ultrasound monitor warmed up. It took all your willpower not to scratch his eyes out when he leaned down and kissed your abdomen, whispering words to your baby. Then he kissed his way up your stomach, then your forehead, then proceeded to hold your hand as the doctor proceeded to spread the petroleum jelly on your stomach, then rolled the wand over where your child was located.

“And how are they fairing, doctor?”

“Both children and mother are healthy.” Children? What? No, no, no, that meant he gets two children. He gets both of your children.

“W-What?” It was the first time you spoke all day.

“Yes, Miss Y/N, according to the scan, you will have a healthy boy and girl.” The doctor responded, wiping off the jelly, then proceeded to pull down your shirt.

“H-How c-how? It’s too early to tell!” Albern squeezed your hand, as he ran a hand through your hair.

“Technology is a wonderful thing, my dear, especially when you can enhance it.” He lifted up a plastic cup, what seemed to be filled with some kind of cloudy liquid.

“We have perfected the serum, Miss Y/N and with the enhanced technology, we will be able to fertilize your eggs with the strongest volunteer out there.” He said as he handed the doctor the cup, who put it with some vials that were labeled with your name.

“W-What? What do you mean my eggs?”

“You’ve been a willing volunteer, my dear, of course, you were out of it at the time. But now I have both and soon we’ll be able to, let’s say, grow our own. With this new serum, my brother and I created, the future children of Hydra will be stronger than ever.”

“You sick bastard! You cruel, sick perverted son of a bitch!” You slapped him across the face, sending his glasses to go flying. With a calm demeanor, he slowly picked up his glasses, adjusted his suit and then he pounced. His hand was in your hair yanking it backwards as the other wrapped around your throat.

“The twins will be the first. They will be the strongest and will be trained by the best assassin we had the pleasure of having.” Your eyes widened as Albern spoke, gripping onto the hand that was slowly tightening its grip.

“No, no, he-h-he can’t.”

“Oh, but he has, fraulein. The Winter Soldier is coming back and he will be their leader….and the father.” He leaned closer, preventing you from pulling away as he kissed your ear, before whispering, “Hail Hydra.”

He pulled away and began to walk out. “Congratulations Y/N, you will be the proud mother of the new generation of Hydra. You should be proud.” You watched as he left the room, you couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t do anything. Placing your hands above the precious lives growing inside you, you broke down. You screamed into the empty room as fresh hot tears rolled down your face. All you wanted to do was go home and curl up beside Bucky and hide. Just hide. So you screamed his name, screamed for anyone to help you get out of this hell hole of a nightmare. No one came to hold you, to dry your tears. No one came to comfort you. You were all alone. Until someone came in with a syringe, so they could shut you up and transport you back to your holding cell. Trapped inside four white walls, watching as they turned to black.

\--------------------

**Bucky’s POV**

 

  


I had no idea what the hell they were planning. It wasn’t much longer until I was tossed a pair of black boxers, ordered to strip and change. It wasn’t the first time I was clothed in just minimal clothing, definitely wouldn’t be the last either apparently. I was then dragged to a room where I was put through several tests. My endurance through harsh temperatures, how fast I healed from knife to bullet wounds. Which hurt like a motherfucker. How fast and how long I could run. Doctors took my blood, observed each test and took readings. I had no idea how long I’ve been at this, punching the bag in front of me, but the gears in my arm began to wear down, getting locked in a couple of places. With one more hard hit, the bag flew off the chain and burst on the floor just as Albern and Bane walked in.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes,” he greeted me with a smile as he was handed the test observations, his eyes told me he was shocked and pleased with each one. Why though, I had no fucking clue.

“I think we’re ready for the final stage, doctor.” Next thing I knew, my legs were kicked out from under me and I was being held down as my hands were brought behind my back and locked into place. Then something pricked into my neck.

“Sorry about this, Sergeant Barnes, but we’re going to need you completely compliant and somewhat lucid. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on your upgrade, now would we?” I was dragged out of the room stumbling on my feet as we traveled down the hallway.

I was pretty positive they were talking about bringing me to the chair, so I’d be a completely clean slate once again. I knew it was going to hurt, but I was doing this for Y/N. I needed to do this for her. We went through a door, the number of guards increased. We were definitely not going to the chair, as I saw a surgical table and multiple doctors. There were monitors, lights, and equipment everywhere. Definitely not the chair. Memories from before, when Zola tore me apart and gave me the arm came flooding back.

“No, no, n-no, please…” I tried to struggle, get away from them, but whatever they drugged me with was so strong I was completely helpless.

“Don’t worry, Sergeant Barnes. We’ll try to make it more painful than before. Doctor, let’s begin, I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“Yes, sir. Please lay him down on the table and heavily sedate him. We need him somewhat lucid in order for the new serum to take full effect.” What? New what?

“N-New…?” Two burly men lifted me up and strapped me to the table after uncuffing me. A new needled was pricked into my skin, except this one was hooked into my arm. Then a gas mask was placed over my nose and mouth as Albern stood over me.

“Dr. Zola did an amazing job for us, but he didn’t have the technology we have now. So we made some improvements. Feel free to scream if you need to Sergeant Barnes, if you can, that is. Begin doctor.”

The doctor nodded. “Begin the serum injection and start the recording.” My right arm began to tingle, going numb. That’s when the pain started.

It felt as if a fire was being pumped into me. It burned everywhere. I tried to scream, about the gas I was breathing prevented even me from doing that. A different sound from my left caught my attention. I looked over to see two doctors huddled around my left arm, speaking and nodding at each other. They dislodged the arm from its socket and placed it onto a nearby table. After a few more minutes of discussion, they nodded one last time and looked at me as if they were a child receiving their first Christmas present.

What they did next was what made me scream. I could feel the sharp objects, knives dig into my skin, tearing away the ligaments as they cut me open. Along with the pain from the new serum flooding through my veins. I was wasn’t allowed to pass out. All I could do was lie there helpless once again as they tore through me. Tears rolled down my face as I cried out for Y/N, for Steve, Tony, Sam, anybody to help me. I thought of Y/N as the hours dragged by, until they knocked me out completely so they could finish. I just wished they killed me instead.

\--------------------

**Three days later…..**

A beeping sound to my right woke me up out of the heavy haze I was in. My whole body felt...different. Like there was a constant buzzing sensation running through me. Oh yeah, I was pumped up with drugs and a new serum. That’s all I knew. Then I remembered my arm, I was hit with flashbacks I didn’t want to remember. I didn’t want to look at what they did, but I did anyways because I needed to know what they did to it.

Cautiously I looked over, I was not expecting to see what I saw. My whole upper torso was covered in thick white gauze, covering the area where metal met skin. But it was the metal itself that got me. No longer did I have a silver arm, but now it was black. It was all black. What the hell did they do? As if right on cue, Albern walked in with the same doctors as before.

“I see you’ve been admiring your new arm, Sergeant Barnes. Do you like it?”

“W-What the hell did y-you do to me Albern?”

“I knew you’d like it. You should recognize it, as it is similar to the same metal Black Panther uses. Of course, this metal is much, much stronger. Meet Vibranium’s sister alloy, Vibrantium. Very, very rare and very difficult to find. Harder than black vibranium. And of course, you know about the serum. It’s much more enhanced than the first. It has the same aspects as before but makes you much stronger. This will be what we give to the others when they come of age, and any volunteers that it.” The doctors checked over the monitors, jotting down notes and took me off the IV drip, the gas mask long gone already.

“I think it’s time we began testing, do you not agree, doctor?”

The man eagerly agreed. “Yes, I am quite eager to see how advanced our soldier now is.” The smile Albern gave me was not pleasant like the one’s he’s given me before. This one showed me he had won and was now going to make sure I was going to feel it. I already knew what was coming next and I was fucking terrified.

This was it, this is where I was going to spend the rest of my life as Bucky Barnes before I came the thing I never wanted to be….again. “Y/N, I love you so much. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me.” I whispered quietly under my breath as more tears rolled down my face, as I was wheeled out of the room.

“Please don’t forget about me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments....they're important to me and I love to hear all your feedback!!!


End file.
